When Misfortune Falls
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: There is a secret within the Seigaku team, and something that only Fuji, Tezuka and Ryuzaki know. Will this new event cause Tezuka's life to fall apart? R&R! Inspired by Rent


I cannot rightfully say this fanfic is based on the wonderful Broadway hit, _Rent_, because the essential ideas are different. This story is definitely inspired by the play, since I got the idea while watching the wonderful preformance in downtown NYC. If you have not got a chance to see it, GO NOW! You won't regret it!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tennis no Ohjisama/Prince of Tennis_. Sorry, folks.

Tezuka/Fuji

Echizen ran into the courts, his bag swaying from side to side and nearly cutting him off. Breathing rapidly, he tried not to be too tardy for practice. He did not want to engage the wrath of his team captain but, more importantly, he did not want to drink anymore Inui Juice. The thought of that alone kept speed in his step.

As he rushed through the main gates leading to the tennis courts, Momo-chan and Kaitoh looked up, glancing in his direction. Ryouma nearly collapsed to the ground, but miraculously kept his balance long enough to report to Tezuka.

"I'm here, sensei." Ryouma muttered, trying to control his breath. Tezuka said nothing; only checked off Echizen's name and gave a curt nod. The prince of tennis eyed his captain strangely. Tezuka was acting the same, but something was not right. His atmosphere was all cut off. Slowly walking away, the black-haired Seigaku regular happened to glance at his watch. Staring at it, his mouth dropped open before he spun around to face Tezuka. He was almost an hour late for practice. Usually, if he was be a minute late, he would have to run ten laps or more. With his tardiness on that day, he received no retribution.

"Don't mind him. Tezuka has been acting strange recently." Surprised, Ryouma jumped at the voice behind him. Spinning around, his eyes landed on his boyfriend, Momoshiro. After regaining his composure, Ryouma inquired,

"Why?"

Momo-chan shrugged. "Who knows? He won't speak to anyone. Which isn't really unusual for him, but he has been distracted. And Fuji-senpai is not here."

"Maybe that's why senpai is acting so weird?" Echizen suggested. "Because Fuji-kun is sick?"

Momo-chan shrugged again and repeated, "Who knows?"

Over at the far side of the courts, Tezuka jumped as he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. Looking back, his eyes landed on Ryuzaki. "Daijobu desu ka(is everything okay), Tezuka-kun?" He did not respond for several moments but, when he did, he shook his head.

"Iie(no)."

"Why don't you go home?"

"Because," the team captain sighed heavily. "I can't. It's my job to be here."

"This is more important."

"I still have to stay." Ryuzaki stood erect, placing her hands on her hips and sighing as she surveyed the stubborn man before her. How could she convince him to leave? As her eyes left him, they wandered over to the school. From the window, Ryuzaki's eyes landed on a certain person gathering his things from his locker. Smiling in success, Ryu-chan tried again. Leaning down, she said quietly into Tezuka's ear:

"Fuji-chan is waiting inside, Tezuka." The light-haired player froze and his pupils dialated. "Why don't you go see him?" Kinumitsu-kun looked as if his inner mind was having a battle with his heart.

In the end, his heart won.

"Gomenasai!" He exclaimed, tossing his papers and running towards Seishun Academy at full speed. Ryuzaki chuckled as her eyes followed the boy she was so proud of. Pulling out the chair, she prepared to sit down when she noticed the papers the captain had just tossed aside. She saw doodles and scribbles of Fuji's name. Finding her heart rise, she looked over to watch Tezuka's back disappear into the far building.

"You really do love him." She grinned before picking up the clipboard and calling everyone over to run laps. They all groaned.

(_within the school_)

"FUJI!"

The light-haired tennis prodigy jumped when he heard his name declared. Turning around, he faced Tezuka who, out of breath, showed nothing but loving concern in his face as he looked at his boyfriend. Fuji felt his own face flush. "Tezuka..." he said silently. Moving closer, the team captian had his arms enclosed around his koiboto in an instant. Fuji, closing his eyes, savored the touch of his lover's embrace. Resting his head on Tezuka's chest, Fuji breathed in slowly.

"Why are you here?" The older one finally inquired. "I thought you stayed home sick."

"I did."

"Then why?"

"I had to come to practice." Tezuka was astonished. Pulling away, his mohagany eyes met the chestnut orbs of his lover's.

"Syusuke, you're sick! I can't let you play; you could get worse!" Fuji's smile broadened as Tezuka's words raised his heart.

"Who said I came here to play?" The older bishounen was confused. Leaning closer, Fuji whispered, "I came here to see you in your uniform." The captain's whole body froze and his cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. Chuckling, Fuji viewed this reaction with a sense of pride. "I win." Shaking off his vulnerability, Tezuka smiled as he looked deep within Syusuke's eyes.

"I was so worried." He stated, causing the discussion to fall from happy and flirtateous to serious. Even Fuji's smile disappeared. "I thought something had happened."

"I'm not that sick."

"No, but you can't be sure."

Pulling away, Fuji turned back to his locker and commenced taking out his textbooks. "Maybe. But I don't want you worried about me."

"What do you mean?" Tezuka was shocked. "I _always_ worry about you!"

"And that's the problem!" Fuji exclaimed, tossing his bag to the ground and turning to face his boyfriend once more. Tears in his eyes, he continued. "I didn't want to tell you, and this is why! I don't want you or anyone around me worried about me!"

"Fuji," Tezuka's voice was sweet, but also filled with pain by his boyfriend's words. "We would only be concerned because we love you." Stepping closer, he hugged his lover again and Fuji's sobs were comforted by his touch.

"Wakateru(I know)." Fuji muttered. "I don't want people worried. I don't want to make them miserable."

"You wouldn't." Tezuka assured him. Lifting up his boyfriend's head, their eyes locked. "You can do what you want, Fuji. You can tell who you want, and I _swear_ that I will not tell a soul. I promise you that much." Smiling, more tears escaped the prodigy's eyes.

"You still want to be with me... despite me having this?"

"Having AIDS won't hurt us, Fuji. I am never going to leave your side." He held out his hand before Fuji placed his palm within his own. Squeezing gently, Tezuka leaned forward and placed a sweet but short kiss on Fuji's lips. "I'm yours forever."

"Even..." Fuji whispered, trying (but failing) to hold back his tears. "Even when I die?"

"Don't think on that right now." Tezuka said, pulling Fuji close to him. "You're not going to die."

"Don't be naive, Tezuka." Fuji spoke quietly. "This is pretty serious." Squeezing his koi tighter, the older boy fought to hold back his tears.

"You won't die. I will protect you and take care of you." Fuji realized how hard Tezuka was taking the news. As much as he tried to joke and hide his heartache, he was struggling with the fact that the one he loved was in iminent danger. Tears escaping Fuji's eyes, he leaned closer against his lover.

"Tezuka... aishiteru."

"Aishiteru mo." Tezuka choked out, crying himself. He held Syusuke in his arms in a futile attempt to protect him.


End file.
